


Are you sure I have class rn? I don’t think I do!

by RedRaveb



Series: •BEOMJUN• [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bite marks, Crying, DONT WORRY omg I feel like these tags are overwhelming, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff, He got ate out😌, I don’t think it’s as bad as the tags make it look, I might add onto this later on!:), Love you꧁꧂, M/M, No Angst, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, sort of a plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaveb/pseuds/RedRaveb
Summary: You may be asking, “Beomgyu-shii! What's wrong? Why are you sighing like a teenager in those cheesy romance movies?!”He nodded, walking down the hallway. Yes. He was one of those teenagers. He was in 𝐿𝑂𝑉𝐸.Beomgyu pushed the doors open and breathed in the afternoon air that smelled slightly of nicotine.He closed his eyes and turned right back around, stepping back into the buzzing hallway.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: •BEOMJUN• [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888849
Kudos: 83





	Are you sure I have class rn? I don’t think I do!

**Author's Note:**

> Hii:)
> 
> ⚠️PLEASE NOTE⚠️  
> •This is underage, they are both in the middle of high school!  
> •Also I’m sorry! At about halfway I started writing this super late so I haven’t been able to proofread though I will once I get the chance❣️❣️
> 
> Thank you!

Beomgyu sighed, stepping forward.

You may be asking, “Beomgyu-shii! What's wrong? Why are you sighing like a teenager in those cheesy romance movies?!”

He nodded, walking down the hallway. Yes. He _was_ one of those teenagers. He was in 𝐿𝑂𝑉𝐸.

Beomgyu pushed the doors open and breathed in the afternoon air that smelled slightly of nicotine.

He closed his eyes and turned right back around, stepping back into the buzzing hallway.

He stuffed his hands into his pant pockets and walked forward. Yes yes, he sometimes confused the exits but it wasn’t his fault. This wasn’t even his school!

This was actually Choi Yeonjun’s school. The boy he had fallen in love with at first sight. The smartest boy in this school in his most humble opinion. He bet Choi Yeonjun would pass all these extras in every topic! He would even bet his handphone over it!

He breathed in, filling his lungs to the brim with oxygen as he stood still. People left and right gave him the eye as they passed by but Beomgyu could care less about what was going on in their pea-sized brains. He was a man on a mission!

He breathed out and continued on to shove open another door. This one led out to the parking lot rather than the other that led straight to the tennis place thing that students constantly decided was a good spot to wack out the blunts. 

He shook his head, what idiots.

Beomgyu loosened his tie, this schools uniform was so stuffy! He didn’t understand how the students here dealt with this all day!

His eyes scanned around the various cars. It’s not like they had a designated spot but still... He sighed, Yeonjun’s car was one of a kind, it’s not like he shouldn’t be able to spot a brown truck in these shiny blacks and blues.

He swears, if Choi Yeonjun made him put on this stuffy uniform and sneak around his damn school with people he had no interest seeing, just to bail on him when it was time for lunch he was gonna kill him!

He was hungry:(! Not only that but to make him endure this torture of a school for an hour he was going to strangle him! Kick him in the balls! Yell for hours on end and take away his boyfriend rights!!

“BOO!”

He screeched, jumping in the air at least 10 feet. He heard a laugh behind him –a cute one that made him soft🥺– and he turned around, pointing an accusing finger at the black-haired perpetrator. 

“Choi Yeonjun I swear to god!! You know I don’t like scares!” Beomgyu pushed his chest, “That’s so not funny and I swear if you do it again I’ll break up with you!”

Yeonjun cackled, his breath starting to come out short and he bent over, his hands slapping repeatedly on his thighs.

Beomgyu stood, unamused. He crossed his arms and huffed, his heart rate slowly slowing back to normal. It wasn’t his fault he got scared so easily:(

He huffed once again and started walking back towards the school doors, “I’m leaving you.”

Yeonjun smiled, his breath still coming out huffy as he stood back straight again, “Beomgyu~“

Beomgyu pursed his lips as he continued up the sidewalk, his arms still crossed. He was not about to let that vile voice get to him, “You made me interact with some randoms I would rather kill than be next to for your whole fucking period!”

He heard his idiot of a boyfriend burst out into laughter again. His brows came together and his eye twitched. Why. Just _why_. Why did he fall in love with such an asshole?

This was such a twist from earlier! _And_ he was still hungry!

He heard some loud footsteps before he was yanked by his cardigan. Right next to a trash bin.

He cringed, looking down at his very nice shoes stepping on trash, “Ugh, why did–“

His head was tilted up and he was drawn into a soft kiss.

His eyes fluttered shut and the tips of his ears burned. He moaned softly, Yeonjun’s lips covering his own and he brought his hands up to hold onto his shoulders. He _seriously_ couldn’t put into words how nice Yeonjun’s tongue was. 

Beomgyu sighed into the kiss and he felt the fight leave his body. His shoulders relaxed and he relished in the feeling of a strong tongue exploring so much he swears something must be wrong with him.

Yeonjun pulled back first and felt his body heat up at the dazed look on Beomgyu’s face. He licked Beomgyu’s lips as if his tongue was chapstick and he murmured, “You know I just like to mess with you, Beomie.”

Beomgyu rubbed his lips together, delighted at the eyes that tracked their movement.

He spoke firm but he couldn’t help the dark blush that took over his face long ago, “W-Well it’s not very funny, Yeonjun.”

A corner of his mouth lifted, “Yes, you’ve told me a few times, baby.”

Beomgyu pouted, “Then why don’t you listen.”

Yeonjun’s hands reached down to squeeze his hips and he leaned his head down so he could nose Beomgyu’s cheeks, “Because I love you.”

Beomgyu blinked and he felt a buzz resound his whole body. _God_ , did he love to hear those words. His head was still tilted up though, damn their height difference.

“And because you get so cutely irresistible when you get riled up like that.” He spoke so softly that Beomgyu swore if wasn’t in love, he would fall in love all over again like a damn spell.

Beomgyu kitty licked his nose, “You’re such a bitch sometimes.”

Yeonjun huffed, his eyes crinkling, “You’re so fucking cute. I swear you’re like.. a devil in disguise but you are so, so pretty.”

Beomgyu’s dimple popped out and he seriously contemplated whether his heart would explode or not, “What if I am, babe? Would you break up with me?”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, smiling fondly, “Shut the fuck up, you should know you’re mine no matter what.”

Beomgyu squeezed his forearm and gave him a wet kiss, “I would be sexier though?”

“Why are we even talking about this, you’re gorgeous no matter what. Trust me. I would be squeezing your ass right now if I wanted.”

Beomgyu massaged Yeonjun’s nape, contemplating. After a few seconds he brought his face down centimetres away from his, “Do it.” He whispered.

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, “Huh?”

Beomgyu’s breath fanned his cheek as he leaned in to his ear, “Yeonjun.. you have gotten me a _little bit_ heated up and you then suggest you want to squeeze my ass. I’m saying. To do it.” His tongue came out to touch his earlobe.

Beomgyu bit his bottom lip and breathed out, feeling Yeonjun’s hold on his hips get impossibly tight.

Yeonjun stepped closer, “I thought you would be starving, waiting for me this long.” A small tremor was in his voice.

Yeonjun started nosing his neck and Beomgyu shut his eyes when he felt teeth, “You can take me out to eat after.” He tried to push his hips forward but Yeonjun tightened his grip even more. He whined, “ _Come on,_ Yeonjun. You caused this, take responsibility.”

Yeonjun leaned back and gave him an eskimo kiss, “Beomgyu~..” He gave him a real kiss and felt his body heat up at the whimper his boyfriend let out, “We’re outside. A teacher could walk by any second now.”

Beomgyu brought a hand up to completely remove the tie around his neck, “ _Then take me to your car._ ”

Yeonjun didn’t think he could ever find anything hotter than Beomgyu’s voice when he wanted something. He rubbed their hips together and his eyes lidded when Beomgyu jerked at the sudden pressure.

Beomgyu gasped when he felt Yeonjuns hard member start rubbing his leg, “I thought you said we were out in public!” He wheezed out.

Yeonjun kissed his cheek and swiftly turned him around, Beomgyu’s ass fitting perfectly on him and Beomgyu felt himself get so much hotter when one of his arms wrapped around his chest and the other arm wrapped around his stomach, keeping his so close.

Yeonjun sucked on his ear, “ _You_ are the one who riled _me_ up.”

Beomgyu gasped as a door he didn’t even realise was there was yanked open and it took him a second to realise Yeonjun was the one to open it. Wow.. he didn’t expect this lol.

Yeonjun took a step forward and Beomgyu was forced to walk along with him. He was so glad it was currently 4th period when the two walked down the hallway and Yeonjun’s boner kept digging into him.

A hand came down to sit on top of his own and he bit down on his lip hard. The hand started fondling him and he couldn’t help but grunt when it squeezed. They were walking down a hallway right next to classrooms!   
  
He whisper-yelled, “Yeonjun wait!”

He heard a snicker behind him as he was dragged into a custodian closet.

Beomgyu sighed in short lived relief when the hands left his body and he heard the locks on the door.

Now... Beomgyu _knew_ how his boyfriend got when he riled him up like this. Fuck did he love it though.

He was pushed against the nearest wall next to a shelf and smiled when he felt some hands manhandle his ass. He heard Yeonjun grunt and he exhaled in relief when he started rubbing against him again.

”Fucking shit, Beomgyu.” He breathed out. Yeonjun dropped down on his knees and Beomgyu gasped as his pants were thrown down.

Yeonjun palmed him through his boxers. Beomgyu stared up at the ceiling and shivered when he felt fresh air touch him.

Yeonjun licked him and revelled in the broken moan Beomgyu let out. His boyfriend was always so sensitive.

Yeonjun suddenly sucked the head and Beomgyu whined loudly into his palm. His knees buckled and he felt his whole body shiver in pleasure as he was sucked off.

Yeonjun moaned around him and lifted his head. Beomgyu felt like crying at the loss of contact but he was suddenly spun around to face the wall.

He opened his mouth to complain but no noise left his open mouth when he felt a strong tongue dig into him.

 _“Hhhh”_ Beomgyu felt his brain short circuit.

Yeonjun was no angel when it came to most of anything and this was no exception. His mouth was like fire and Beomgyu felt his eyes water as Yeonjun kept mercilessly ate him out.

“ _Oh my–_ _”_ He really couldn’t take this. His hands gripped at the wall and his nails dug into old paint as Yeonjun’s tongue digged inside of him.

”Y-Yeon- jun!” He almost yelled out.

Yeonjun pulled back and yanked off his cardigan and shirt. Beomgyu’s shoulders were pulled up to his ears and he took deep breaths to try and calm his heart down.

Beomgyu heard a belt buckle and turned around and he almost came at the sight of his boyfriend. He was disheveled and sweaty, his lean muscles standing out even in the darkness of the closet and his dick was now out!

A husky voice pulled him out of his thoughts, “You have too many clothes on.”

Hands started removing his uniform and his dick twitched from the ass eating that had just suddenly happened. Beomgyu was pushed against the cold wall and he shivered at the chill before a mouth started eating his neck.

His hands came up to tangle and pull at Yeonjun’s black hair and he panted. Yeonjun nipped and bit at his skin but he could tell he was being teased with right now.

Yeonjun’s hands snaked around his waist to fondle his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and squeezing possessively.

A finger made itself inside his wet ring and he breathed out. _This_ is what he’s been waiting for. 

Another finger made it’s way in and Beomgyu winced at the slight stretch. Yeonjun’s fingers weren’t thick by any means but by god they were bony and for whatever reason that made this feel so much better.

He panted into Yeonjun’s neck and felt his body get hotter and hotter. It was an itch Yeonjun was playing around but really he couldn’t complain.

He couldn’t bother to close his mouth and his eyes didn’t close all the way and Yeonjun was just getting faster and faster.

His breathing started picking up and he felt the heat in his stomach get bigger and bigger Yeonjun suddenly added another finger and Beomgyu felt himself breath out a moan. He didn’t even feel like he was controlling himself anymore.

He couldn’t talk but he could hear Yeonjun murmuring in his ear, “Come on, come for me baby come on.”

Beomgyu squeezed his eyes shut and felt his lungs squeeze in air with an open mouth. Yeonjun wasn’t stopping, in fact he was getting impossibly faster and Beomgyu felt his body constrict. He squeezed Yeonjun’s shoulders and let out a broken, breathy whine and he was coming. His body twitched forward hard and hot spurts of cum splattered on Yeonjun’s stomach.

 _God!_ Yeonjun was still pumping his fingers in and out, milking his orgasm to the very end.

Beomgyu full body shuddered and felt the fingers withdraw, leaving him feeling empty.

He felt himself in a daze, breathing in and out harshly when he was brought up into a deep kiss, Yeonjun feverishly mouthing at his tongue.

Beomgyu couldn’t move but he kissed back as hard as he could, the aftermath of his orgasm leaving him light and ditzy.

He felt himself slowly be lowered onto the floor and felt a spurt of heat back in him when he remembered Yeonjun still hasn’t come.

 _What was–_  
  
He shuddered as the cold of the floor hit his knees. He was sat on Yeonjun’s lap, still kissing him as Yeonjun laid down.

He gasped and squirmed when he felt the pad of a finger touch his used ring.

”Shhh, it’s ok.” Yeonjun whispered, his finger tapping a bit harshly at it.

Beomgyu felt his whole body twitch when that finger dig in again. He moaned uncomfortably and felt tears prick at his eyes at the feeling of pleasure running through his sensitive body again.

He dropped his forehead down into Yeonjun’s neck and let out a broken whimper when the finger dug in deeper. 

His over sensitivity hurt like a bitch but that small spark of pleasure seemed to make it a bit better. Beomgyu has always been sensitive whether it be with some neck kisses or _this_.

Yeonjun rubbed his face into his hair, “Baby you ok?” He asked.

Beomgyu nodded harshly, not trusting his voice and felt a second finger thrust in as well.

He trembled and felt his dick slightly twitch against Yeonjun’s stomach and he sighed shakily, the two fingers inside him moving so tantalisingly slow.

He nipped at Yeonjun’s jaw, knowing how hard it must be to hold himself back this much and tapped his chest, “Y-You can go in.” He quivered out.

Yeonjun circled his fingers, “You sure?”

Beomgyu nodded once again and shivered when those fingers left, leaving him glad but also guiltily empty.

Yeonjun’s dick was bigger than his own in thickness and length. Only by a bit in length but he knew from experience the added on thickness was heaven.

The head slowly pushed at his entrance and Beomgyu tensed up, his eyes shutting tightly. Yeonjun’s extra hand was rubbing soothingly up and down his back.

He knew the two fingers from just now were _not_ enough for him but Yeonjun knew he loved the extra stretch even though it took Beomgyu a few days to talk him into knowing he was not going to bleed out. He wasn’t even going to bleed! Maybe..?

Yeonjun kept pushing in and Beomgyu felt his eyes continue to tear up. _Fi_ _nally_ his swollen head was pushed all the way in and he breathed out harshly, now the rest shouldn’t be as hard. Right?

Well, it seems Beomgyu forgot his whole dick was swollen so–

His eyes dilated and his breath was stolen from him as Yeonjun suddenly pushed all the way in.

His eyes burned and his ass burned but he couldn’t help the outcry of pleasure to be ripped out of him, his nails dug deep into Yeonjun’s shoulders.

Yeonjun rubbed his shoulders soothingly as pleasure ran through his own body. Damn did it feel good to finally be inside.

He gave him a few minutes to calm down before slowly pushing out then back in.

Beomgyu felt himself throb in pleasure and his heart rate very quickly picked up. Yeonjun quickly got faster in thrusting his hips up in the air and Beomgyu felt his breath be stolen from him every time.

Beomgyu felt his dick start getting harder but he couldn’t help the over sensitivity inside him. 

“Fuck, fuck-“

Yeonjun felt his body slowly relax into its own rhythm and dropped a hand down to touch his boyfriend.

Beomgyu squealed and jerked in but Yeonjun thrusted his hands along with his hips.

Yeonjun suddenly got balls deep and Beomgyu felt his eyes burn and a broken sound left his throat when he hit his heavenly spot, “Haa-aaahh! Y-Yeonjj-un!”

Beomgyu squeezed around him, his dick heavily throbbing and Beomgyu saw stars when he kept hitting the same spot. He couldn’t control his facial expression _at all_ and he felt his eyebrow twitch as tears started falling down his face. 

He started pushing back as well and the sensitivity inside of him was so pleasurable he would have come if he could.

Yeonjun was grunting in his ear saying something that was most likely reassuring but he couldn’t hear it. Blood was rushing in his head and he felt like his balls were about to explode.

Yeonjun started picking up the pace even quicker and his legs start twitching. He didn’t think he was breathing but he couldn’t care less, his body was caving up and down over and over again and _god_ Beomgyu could not think at all.

His body was on fire again and he felt himself start biting Yeonjun’s shoulder to keep quiet because lord did he not want the damn classroom down the hall to hear them.

He gasped and gasped and he couldn’t breath, and now his head was about to explode along with his heart and dick. His senses felt so overused it was insane how Yeonjun was still holding up.

Yeonjun put his hands on Beomgyu’s shoulders as a grip and suddenly he couldn’t think anymore, _actually_ , not one word as Yeonjun started pounding into him like crazy.

He felt tears drag down his face and he suddenly shook, squeezing down on Yeonjun and biting hard enough to leave blood on his boyfriends poor shoulder as a dry orgasm snuck up on him and shook him to his core. 

His insides were suddenly shot by hot spurts of cum and _shit_ that really didn’t help his orgasm and he wailed through his teeth as another more and more pleasure made his eyes burn and his body couldn’t help but shake like a damn leaf despite it being so tensed up.

They both breathed out harshly, their chests hitting each other’s as they came down from their high.

Yeonjun groaned and tapped his shoulder but Beomgyu shook his head and shivered at the sudden cold.

It was still quiet outside thankfully so the students must still be in their classes.

Beomgyu tried to sit up but his arms fell out from under him. He whined and Yeonjun gave a small huff of laughter as he helped them both sit up. Beomgyu harshly winced at the feeling of a soft dick still inside him but he just wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s neck.

Yeonjun rubbed his back with both hands as he sniffled into his neck. Beomgyu felt like throwing up for some reason but he summed it up to just being so overwhelmed emotionally and physically.

His eyes started watering again and he felt like crying too. He couldn’t even shut his eyes tight enough to stop the tears.

Yeonjun hugged him tightly but the movement caused his dick to dig in deeper and Beomgyu’s voice broke out. Wow his throat really hurt too.

Yeonjun cursed, “ _Shit_. Baby I’m sorry but I have to get myself out if I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” He spoke quietly in the small space as to not break the delicate atmosphere.

Beomgyu breathed out and hugged Yeonjun harder before lifting himself up.   
  
Beomgyu gasped out a torn, “ _Holy shit!” My god!_ did that hurt like a bitch on a stick.

Yeonjun shushed him and quickly pulled out, wincing when some more nails dug into his skin. Beomgyu sat back down on his thighs and rested their sweaty foreheads together.

Yeonjun brought a hand up to wipe his tears and smiled, “Are you ok?”

Beomgyu nodded with his eyes closed shut and he breathed out. He felt some lips touch his sweaty temples and then his cheeks and smiled. He couldn’t talk yet but that was fine with Yeonjun who continued to kiss his red face.

Yeonjun grabbed some type of padded mat that was leaning against the opposite wall and laid it next to them, “Baby..” He spoke softly and Beomgyu slowly opened his eyes, his expression still wet and dazed, “I need you to lay over on that please to clean us up. 4th period is likely almost over.”

Beomgyu’s face fell and he quickly started sniffling again. Yeonjun quietly shushed him and wiped his wet face, “Baby I know I’m so sorry but I promise I’m not leaving. I only want to get us cleaned up and then I swear to god we’ll cuddle as much as you fucking want in my car.”

Beomgyu breathed in and nodded but just the thought of being away from him made him want to throw up even more for some reason. Yeonjun gave a lingering kiss to his forehead and as carefully as he could he lifted him and pushed him back to lay down against the cold mat.

Beomgyu shivered and a new wave of tears started. Yeonjun kissed his wobbling chin and laid his forehead against his for a bit, “You did so good, Beomgyu. Come on now, breath in with me.. yup that’s right now breath out. See? Come on again..”

Beomgyu calmed down a bit and was able to close his eyes but even as Yeonjun tried to get up, both his hands grabbed on tightly to his forearm. His face scrunched up and his eyes opened. He spoke in a gravelly but quiet voice, “Don’t go far.”

Even though they were in a small janitors closet he didn’t think he could get very far in the first place but he stared at him fondly and gave him a soft kiss on the his red swollen lips, “Ok I promise. Try not to talk until we get you some water, yeah?”

Beomgyu nodded and held onto his hand with both of his own as he rummaged through the closet. Yeonjun ended up finding one old water bottle that he deemed not safe to drink and a few clean rags.

It was basically impossible to clean them up with one hand so he had to ask Beomgyu to let go. 

“It’s only while I clean us up sweetie I promise.”

Needless to say Beomgyu was pouting with crossed arms and wet eyes the whole time.

Yeonjun wet the rags and softly rubbed his boyfriends skin, realising even his skin was hella sensitive right now.

He gave reassuring words as he continued wiping his inner thighs. It got harder when it came to clean his actual ass though... Yeonjun _really_ didn’t mean to cum inside him without a condom but this all just happened so suddenly.

Beomgyu whined and cried out a small bit more but in the end they were both all clean. Well.. maybe they both would need a very well needed shower after this all but for now they were clean enough.

Yeonjun quickly dressed himself before very carefully dressing Beomgyu despite his small comments about how a uniform wouldn’t hurt him.

Yeonjun helped him stand up on shaky feet and Beomgyu promptly threw himself towards him for a very rough hug.

Beomgyu looked up at him and puckered his lips. Yeonjun smiled and nodded, leaning down to give him a well deserved kiss.

When they pulled away Beomgyu looked up at him with puppy eyes and spoke softly, his voice still hoarse, “Thank you bubba. Sorry for biting you so hard.”

Yeonjun huffed. Yeah... that‘s gonna scar, “It’s fine, Beomgyu I already told you.”

His face scrunched up again and one of his hands came up to move his uniform over to look at it once more. It literally looked exactly like a bite mark which that in itself was incredible. Two small spots on it had bled the tiniest bit from Beomgyu’s canines _and_ it was red all over.

Beomgyu looked back up at him, regret swimming all over his face and Yeonjun grabbed his hand, “Beomgyu. Listen to me, I’m okay. I promise. It just looks way worse than it actually feels I swear.”

Actually, that shit hurt like a bitch and it hurt just as much as it looked but _as if_ he was telling his boyfriend that.

Beomgyu laid his head on his opposite shoulder and nodded. Yeonjun let out a sigh of relief before nodding towards the door, “Let’s go, yeah?”

Beomgyu nodded, wanting to get home and in bed and out of these stuffy clothes.

Yeonjun walked them out of there, both of Beomgyu’s hands squeezing his one hand and a waft of fresh air hit them like a strong wind.

”Yeah.. sort of feel bad for the next janitor to go in there.”

Beomgyu snorted but ended up coughing and Yeonjun very quickly took his hand out of his hold and before he could start whining he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his brown hair.

Beomgyu lifted his head and tilted his chin up. Yeonjun gave him a chaste kiss before they walked out the doors and towards the parking lot.

As they walked past Beomgyu couldn’t help but look at the spot he got frightened at and glowered harshly as if it was the cause for his burning ass right now. It sort of was he guessed. 

All the way in the back was Yeonjun’s worn down brown truck and they quickly walked towards it, the wind hitting them like a whip.

Yeonjun sat him up first and Beomgyu winced as the hardness on his bottom and Yeonjun didn’t hesitate to kiss his hands like a prince.

Beomgyu hesitatingly shut the door and stared after him like a vulture until he got in the drivers seat.

Yeonjun figured out a while earlier that his emotions/hormones were messed up right now and couldn’t help the small flare of pride that inflated his ego just that bit more.

As soon as he sat down Beomgyu quickly scooted over and hissed as he sat down.

Yeonjun put his seat belt on for him, “Baby come on you have to be a bit more careful okay?”

Beomgyu whined in the back of his throat in protest as though he was to say he didn’t do anything wrong but Yeonjun just kissed his cheek before putting the keys in the ignition.

Yeonjun pulled out and immediately Beomgyu latched onto his arm, laying his head on him shoulder.

Yeonjun rubbed his cheek on top of his head before driving a few streets away to a small gasoline station. 

If took _quite_ a long time of convincing and a few promises before Yeonjun stepped off, leaving Beomgyu to stare at him longingly.

Yeonjun just knew it would hurt him again to get off and back on plus to walk around so it was just for the better even though he couldn’t help his own somewhat heavy heart as he felt a sad gaze in his back.

He locked the truck and waved for a few seconds before entering the gasoline shop. 

He scanned the place quickly and rushed to grab everything they wanted before heading to the counter to pay. Just a few chocolates, peanuts and a drink + a water bottle.

He contemplated quickly before deciding to pay for some gas as well.

He exited and quickly ran back to the truck. He stepped in and immediately he was almost thrown off the from the force of his hug.

”Yeah I’m here, see? Didn’t I tell you I wouldn’t take long?”

Beomgyu stepped back and took the water bottle. He gulped some down but ultimately Yeonjun could see his throat still hurt.

He opened the small compartment and handed him a cough drop. His door was still open though and Beomgyu raised his eyebrows.

Yeonjun winced, “I used some money to put gas in.”

Beomgyu quickly looked over to the gas station next to them and sighed. He nodded and quickly kissed him, “Just don’t take too long.”

Yeonjun winked before getting off to refill the tank.

The drive to Yeonjun’s home was a bit uneventful, Beomgyu snacking on some chocolate and water and Yeonjun occasionally drinking some soda and eating some peanuts.

* * *

You see, it might not have been mentioned yet? But Yeonjun’s family’s pretty rich and he goes to this rich people school! Anyways so they’re in a super nice neighbourhood. Beomgyu’s family isn’t rich but they still have enough to keep them afloat so they’re good!:) Yeonjun’s family also isn’t really ever around his parents are always at their job.

* * *

They entered the driveway and Yeonjun quickly scoured the place. It seemed empty enough so he quickly unbuckled them and he got off, the small plastic bag hanging on his arm.

He quickly helped Beomgyu off and they walked up the concrete to the side door.

When they walked in the familiar scent of incense waved in the air and Beomgyu squeezed his arm. They walked passed the kitchen and living room to go downstairs to Yeonjun’s bedroom.

The door shut behind them and Yeonjun immediately laid him down on his bed.

”Be careful baby. Does it– no? Ok good.”

He spoke so soft Beomgyu felt his stomach do a cartwheel.

Yeonjun quickly kissed his forehead before walking toward his bathroom. He turned the light on and inspected his appearance. He didn’t look bad but he should probably get some ointment or something for his bite and nail scratches.

He walked over to the large bathtub and quickly filled it up with warm water, on the hotter side. His boyfriend loved steaming his baths but he couldn’t handle the water passed a certain temperature so they settled at a sort of middle, leaning toward Beomgyu’s preferences for now.

He walked back out and smiled when he saw Beomgyu’s sleepy face. He always did fall asleep so quick in his bed. His heart skipped a beat and he walked towards him, sitting on the edge.

He started playing with his hair as Beomgyu stared at him, “Y’know there’s a bath waiting for us.” He spoke so quiet as if he was trying not to wake him up.

Beomgyu tilted his chin up and looked at his lips. Yeonjun only shook his head at his antics and leaned down to give him a deep kiss. His tongue opened his mouth and he quickly made out with him for a second before leaning back.

He should get him some actual chapstick, his lips were pretty worn out right now.

He helped him stand up and quickly undressed him from the borrowed uniform. Beomgyu’s own uniform was actually black but these light browns didn’t look bad on him one bit.

Yeonjun walked him over to the bathroom but Beomgyu stopped outside, “Bubba take off yours too.” He spoke quietly and pulled at Yeonjun’s own.

”I was gonna put you in first.”

Beomgyu shook his head and pulled again. Yeonjun nodded before removing his and throwing it somewhere near his bed.

Beomgyu winced at the marks that had since turned a red-green.   
  
Yeonjun helped him step in the tub and he sat down slowly, wincing at the feeling of his skin being ripped apart. Although that’s not what was happening it’s what it felt like.

Yeonjun went to exit but Beomgyu quickly grabbed ahold of his forearms, “Where are you going?”

Yeonjun patted his hands. “I’m just getting us some clothes and slippers, I’ll be quick.”

Beomgyu reluctantly pulled away and sat with his legs out in front of him for the next few minutes, soaking in the warmth and closing his eyes to the sounds of Yeonjun rummaging around his room.

Yeonjun came in not too long after like he promised. _He always keeps his promises_ , Beomgyu smiled up at him.

Yeonjun stepped into the bath and Beomgyu quickly moved forwards to allow him to sit behind him.

Yeonjun teased as he sat down, ”Eager are we?”

Beomgyu slapped his thighs and leaned back onto his chest. They both sighed around the steam and sat there, enjoying the quiet stream of water.

After a few minutes of welcomed silence, Yeonjun grabbed a small glass shower head thing and started spraying their bodies. Beomgyu gratefully accepted the hot water on his shoulders, visibly very relaxed and Yeonjun couldn’t be happier.

They both soaked for a while longer before Yeonjun started scrubbing their bodies with a small sponge. It was almost as if Beomgyu fell asleep, the only tell tale sign he was awake was his own movement to help Yeonjun reach his back.

Yeonjun snorted, _little devil._

They stayed in for not too long after because it seemed Beomgyu really would fall asleep in here so he quickly got out first to dry himself off and change quickly into some black shorts and a white tee with the sleeves cut off.

He had a small tattoo design in the works to mix a BG and YJ around a star 💫. Shhh though.

Yeonjun put on some indoor slippers and helped Beomgyu stand up.

He changed into Yeonjun’s pajama pants and oversized tye-dye shirt along with some matching slippers.

They walked out and with the bath Beomgyu’s muscles are much more relaxed now. Yeonjun laid him down and squeezed his hands before going to the bathroom.

He quickly grabbed some ointment and slapped some on before covering them with bandages. He walked back to his bed where his sleepy love of his life stared at him with half shut eyes.

He crawled into bed next to him and immediately his arms were stuffed full and breath was tickling his neck.

He whispered, “Go to sleep, baby I’ll still be here when you get up. Take a nap.”

Beomgyu mumbled and and nodded into his neck, “Don’t let me sleep too much.”

”Okay.”

”I love you.”

Yeonjun smiled and his heart swelled. He brought him closer, “I love you too, baby. You’re my baby.”

Beomgyu hummed, a sign he was already asleep.

Soon after Yeonjun heard some soft snores and his face scrunched up in softness. He picked up his phone and set an alarm for a few hours. His father was already messaging him about why he missed a period. So what he ditched school? His baby was so much more important to him.

He ignored all the messages and calls and snuggled closer, giving him a big smooch to the forehead and he shut his eyes. 

If he put an alarm for later than usual because his baby deserved some more sleep then that was for him to deal with an annoyed Beomgyu later.


End file.
